Wario VS. Shadow
Wario VS. Shadow is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Wario, Mario's rival in yellow and CEO of WarioWare against Shadow, Sonic's rival and the ultimate life form. Season 1, Episode 5. Description Nintendo VS. Sega! This battle is with the 2 main heroes' big rivals going against each other. Will the CEO of WarioWare fart his way to victory on Shadow or will the ultimate life form control chaos taking victory from Wario? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: It's a lesson every hero has to learn someday, just because your enemy is a little on the chubby side doesn't mean he's a pushover. Boomstick: (upset) Are you talking about me? Wiz: I'm talking about Wario, the greedy and repulsive rival to Mario. Boomstick: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form and rival to Sonic the Hedgehog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wario (*Cues: Quarks*) Boomstick: Mario is a pretty busy guy. If he's not saving his favorite lady, Princess Peach, he's off saving a whole different princess in a whole different land. Wiz: Until he returned home one day to find his castle under someone else's control. Boomstick: First off, Mario has a castle? Awesome! But it had been taken by a chubby squatter dressed in yellow, named Wario. Wario: Waa-hahahahahahaha!! (*Cues: Stealth Inspector*) Wiz: Wario is Mario's opposite in every way. While Mario is kind and heroic, Wario is selfish and mischievous. Boomstick: While Mario is thick with one C, Wario has two, maybe three C's. Wiz: Let's...not... His name and symbol are even inspired by the Japanese word for bad, "Warui" (悪い). You can't get any less subtle than Wario. Boomstick: No kidding! But he's not some random chump. Turns out, Wario is one of the seven Star Children, possessing legendary power, and even grew up with Mario! Wiz: Wario's grudge against Mario goes way back. While they were children, they played Cops and Robbers a total of 1,256 times, and despite frequently asking otherwise, Wario only got to be the cop ONCE. Boomstick: Wow, dick move, Baby Mario! Yoshi should've just left you behind in that stupid crying bubble. Wiz: Whether or not he was accidentally conditioned into villainy, Wario has two main goals: Ruin Mario's life, and get as rich as possible through any means necessary, including crime, treasure hunting, and even making video games. Boomstick: He's got the power to rival Mario, too. He's super strong, and can bash through tons of rock and heavy metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. If that's not enough, he'll literally chew his opponents up! Ugh, just imagine those giant white bricks he calls teeth just... closing around you. Wiz: He's also weirdly malleable, capable of being crushed, squished, twisted, and stretched with little to no ill effect. However, Wario's deadliest natural ability is definitely his... inexplicable... farting.... Boomstick: Wiz, that's no simple toot. This is the fabled flatulence of folklore itself, the atomic vapors of annihilation, the Waft! Wiz: Kind of a lame name after all that... Boomstick: The Waft is a highly specialized technique, which discharges an enormous burst of toxic gas so brutal, it'll topple nearly any foe. When aimed correctly, this blast can even propel Wario through the air like a rocket, while crop dusting anyone beneath his feet. It's, technically speaking, just majestic. Wiz: ....Right. Well, it's not exactly... wrong. In some cases, Wario's Waft has even been shown to be comparable to nuclear warheads. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: By the way, I spent some time in your lab and uh, I made a new invention! Wiz: Wha, how did you get into my lab?? Boomstick: Oh, nice try. After decades of research, I've discovered how to contain the pure essence... of flatulence! Behold!! The Windbreaker!! (Holds up his invention, which is just a whoopee cushion with various screws and lights attached to it.) Wiz: That's.... nice. Let's move on. (*Cues: Fully Charged*) Boomstick: Listen, Wiz, I'm really proud of this... (Boomstick accidentally activates his “invention”, causing a fart cloud to get in Wiz’s face, making him cough uncontrollably.) SHE SPEAKS! Wiz: (clears throat) Anyway, aside from his own abilities, Wario has access to numerous weapons and power-ups. Boomstick: Like his one-of-a-kind chopper. Also... explosives! Wiz: Kind of redundant when he can fart a nuke. Boomstick: There's always room for explosions, Wiz. Check out this huge blast some of his Bob-ombs caused, which he was totally at the center of and survived by the way. Wiz: His power-ups include a jetpack, a metal body, and even Mario's own Invincibility Star. He can increase his size by plugging an air pump into himself and, just don't question it, with the Dragon Hat, he spews fire, with the Eagle Statue, he takes flight, and he can even combine both of these to become King Dragon Wario, utilizing both these abilities while dramatically increasing his power... and his weight. Boomstick: And with just a little mouthful of rotten garlic, he dons pink tights to become... Wario-Man! This super form increases his strength and lets him fly, because he doesn't have enough ways to do that already. I guess. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: He doesn't always need some random object of power to transform. Some of Wario’s forms come about because of entirely reactionary means. Boomstick: He can become Bouncy Wario after being crushed into paper, Flaming Wario after being set on fire, Puffy Wario after getting stung by bees, and Fat Wario after eating too much. Wait, Getting fat’s a super power? Wiz: These sound more like excuses than power-ups. Boomstick: He even becomes Crazy Wario after getting drunk. Though, it's just a ball in the American version because, you know for kids and stuff, but... Anyway, I'm powered up! Jocelyn, order another thousand six packs! Wiz: On his quest to humiliate his red clad rival and accumulate Scrooge McDuck levels of riches, Wario has been through thick and thin. Boomstick: Like Mario, he survived that big explosion in the tennis court, which we figured out is equal to 2.4 megatons of TNT. But Wario's also survived the Shake King blowing up in his face! Wiz: The Shake King was a pirate with immense electrical power. Upon his defeat, his body detonated, and the resulting blast split the sky. By comparing the blast and the parting clouds to a map of the Shake Dimension, we determined the explosion’s exact energy output to be equivalent to about 96 sextillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's enough juice to blow up a large moon, and Wario was totally fine! Wiz: He can seemingly eat anything, including explosives and his own bike. He can, of course, keep up with Mario, who kicked a 61 million ton castle and piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375. Also, Wario destroyed the Black Jewel, an entity whose death triggered the collapse of an entire dimension. Boomstick: So does everyone he fights blow up when they die or what? Wiz: Mario may best him time and time again, particularly thanks to Wario’s clearly low intelligence, but his tenacity and willingness to never give up is strangely admirable. Boomstick: This greedy bastard will never stop doing what he loves. (Wario is shown on his back, laughing maniacally.) Shadow (*Cues: Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's forever-balding nemesis, worked to create a new life form which would change the world. Boomstick: It was called Project Shadow, a covert government operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that! Wiz: In Professor Gerald's case, specifically for his granddaughter Maria, who was dying as a result of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Boomstick: Now that I think about it, "Project Shadow" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity. Wiz: Maybe it has something to do with the program's secret pact with a hive mind alien race called the Black Arms. Perhaps. Boomstick: Okay... So what do you get when you take immortality, the cure of all diseases, aliens, and put them all together to make the Ultimate Lifeform? You get... a hedgehog. (*Cues: Shadow the Hedgehog - E.G.G.M.A.N REMIX*) Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was the first step toward a perfect future, and during his time in Gerald's space laboratory, Shadow and Maria grew very close. Boomstick: Until they were separated by a bullet. Turns out the governments of the world weren't too fond of all the evil alien business, so they stormed the place, captured Shadow, and killed Maria right in front of him. Fifty years later, Shadow escaped, and decided to take his revenge by just killing everyone! Until he remembered Maria's last words were pretty much "Don't be a dick!", so he changed his mind. Wiz: Now on the side of good, Shadow dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil. Boomstick: Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, helped along by some awesome rocket shoes, and a bucket of deadly Chaos Powers. Wiz: By channeling the potentially unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enhance physical attacks, heal over time, and strike with powerful energy blasts, and with the power of Chaos Control, he can warp through space and distort time, slowing it down to a crawl, or with enough power, freezing it completely. Boomstick: He's got so much power, he can only contain it all with two inhibitor rings around his wrists. Unless he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds, which he can use to transform into a Super Saiya-Shadow, Super Shadow, yeah. As Super Shadow, he is completely invulnerable, can move at the speed of light, and has unlimited access to the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: Enough power to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Earth, and to teleport a giant comet the size of a city. Assuming this rock is half hollow, and using the density of concrete as a minimum base, this Black Comet must weigh at least 915 million tons. Boomstick: Even without his super form, Shadow is powerful enough to wipe out an entire alien fleet in one blast, fast enough to reach hypersonic speeds, and strong enough to play tug of war with a giant space monster who was so big, he uses a planet a tenth the size of our moon as a chair. Naturally, when you've got this much power, you're probably a cocky dick. Wiz: Yes, Shadow is excessively overconfident in his abilities. Also, he has a terrible memory. Boomstick: This guy's spent most of his life wondering who the hell he is. And even when he does remember, he usually winds up losing his memories later anyway. To be fair, if I fell from outer space and all I lost were my memories, I'd consider it a really good day. I mean, I lose them from just falling over at the bar. Wiz: That's probably not because of the fall. Also, we can't forget that the Super Shadow form only lasts so long. Boomstick: Then again, when you move at light speed and have control over space and time, who cares about time limits? Wiz: Not usually a problem for the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control. a normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Death Battle Shadow walks into WarioWare looking for the Chaos Emerald he needed. Shadow sees the Chaos Emerald and tries to grab it, but someone farts in his face. Shadow: *coughing* Wario then pops out and tries to defend the Chaos Emerald he stole. Wario: Back off beast. This gem is mine. Shadow: You have no idea who you're dealing with. FIGHT! Wario comes charging at Shadow, but Shadow gives him a little surprise. Shadow: Chaos Spear. Wario gets hit by the spears of chaos that get thrown at hit and Shadow comes up and uppercuts Wario. Shadow walks up to Wario and picks him up. Shadow: I warned you not to mess with me. Now you're gonna get it. Wario farts himself and Shadow in the air. Shadow pulls out another Chaos Emerald. Shadow: Chaos.... Control! Time has completely stopped so Shadow grabs the last Chaos Emerald he needed to take down Wario. Shadow starts time again making Wario fall from the sky landing uncomfortably. Shadow transforms into to Super Shadow and Wario becomes shocked to see Shadow in this powerful state. Wario then gets out rotten garlic and eats it to transform into Wario-Man. Wario-Man and Super Shadow duke it out to see which of them is better. Wario-Man comes charging at Super Shadow, but Shadow pulls one more trick. Shadow: Chaos... Wario: You're not getting me this ti- Shadow: CONTROL! Wario freezes in time one last time and Shadow teleports up close to him. Shadow: Chaos.... Blast! The chaos blast sends Wario flying and makes Wario hit Peach's castle having Wario's head bleed out confirming Wario is dead. Shadow then teleports to a place where he can enjoy himself being a badass. KO! Results Boomstick: Whoa! How'd that happen? Wario and Shadow looked pretty evenly matched. Wiz: I'm sure Wario would be able to win through specific circumstances in this fight, but more times than not Shadow takes the victory. Boomstick: Shadow was faster than Wario by a landslide there's no way Wario would be able to keep up with Shadow considering Shadow has outmatched Sonic in speed numerous times. Wiz: And unlike Wario Shadow was capable of using powers like Chaos Control without needing any power-ups. Boomstick: And unfortunately for Wario, Shadow has managed to take on foes that are tougher than him before like the Bio-Lizard for example. The Bio-Lizard due to being 100 times bigger than Shadow is 100 times tougher, but Shadow took him out even still even if it's with Sonic's help. Wiz: Wario may have the durability advantage, but Shadow's superior strength, speed and intelligence were just too much for Wario too handle. Boomstick: Wario got "Shadowned". Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles